


Prey to Me

by ZombieJesus



Series: Caged Hearts [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A wild feel appears, Anal Sex, Another wild feel appears, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Cages, Cake is a sex toy, Creative uses for icing, Death or cake, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Mindfuck, Ok there’s some plot, Plot Twist, Restraints, Submission, Surprises, Teasing, The wild feels formed a stampede, There be p0rn here, cage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: How did L get in a cage?Why is he handcuffed to it?Where did his clothes go?These questions seem less important once Light shows up.But the answers may surprise you.





	1. The Price of Admission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609348) by [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus). 



L came to in a very dim room, slumped forward against cold iron bars. As he lifted his heavy head to look around, a wave of panic jolted through his limbs as he realized his wrists were handcuffed to the top edges of the cage, drawing him forward against it. And worse yet, he was naked on his knees, slightly shivering through a thin sheen of sweat in the cool air. He jerked against the cuffs, but he was immobilized, and the cage was not large enough to permit much movement anyway. His screams for help were muffled behind a ball gag loosely strapped in his mouth, it’s smooth, slick surface feeling nearly obscene sliding against his tongue. He cast his wide grey eyes around the room, but what wasn't hidden in shadow he didn't recognize.

 

He tried to recall the last memory, and it was only amber eyes and warm breath and ‘Ryuzaki’ as polite as you please. It was the only person. His obsession. His murderer. His reaper. His Kira. _It was Light_. L’s breath became a panting mist in front of his nostrils in the damp air, his cock starting to stir as his situation sank in. His position. 

 

L saw a narrow shaft of light and heard the creak of a door, but it shut quickly, and someone was walking closer, closer. Their footsteps tapping out L's heartbeats, which began to speed as he felt his unbidden erection begin to push through the space between the bars. _Light was here._ L's stomach clenched hard at the humiliation of Light seeing him this way, and coiled tighter as he uncovered more than humiliation there.

 

Light came forward, squatting down in front of the cage that held L completely at his mercy. He looked over the other man, so entirely helpless, practically panting at him in restrained fury, restrained need. Light held his open hand out, palm up, reaching halfway between them. L’s eyes followed the hand, simultaneously willing it closer and willing it to wither and fall off.

 

Light touched the bars instead, stroking them tenderly as L watched. He whispered, “L...you look so beautiful like this...perfect like this....” He tilted his head and took a deep breath, imprinting this vision into the annuls of his forever memory. _You are art to me._

 

L was unconsciously straining to push his hard cock closer to Light, his dark-rimmed eyes both screaming a murder wish and begging Light to touch him. “Mmmmph!”

 

Light laughed quietly, “What’s that L? You wanted to say something?” He reached between the bars and pulled L’s gag down out of his mouth.

 

L gasped in air, his mouth spoke differently, deceptively than his body told, “Let me out of here Light...let me out and we will forget this ever happened.”  _I'll never forget this Light. Don't let me._

 

Light smiled, “Do you think I could ever forget this perfect scene, L? If you could only see yourself right now....” He let his fingertips hover just over the head of L’s erect cock but did not touch him. Softer, “I’ve dreamed of this ever since I knew of you.” He curled his fingers in the space around L’s member but all L felt was air. He shuddered anyway.

 

"I knew it was you...." L's cuffed hands clenched into fists, voice going lower, "It was always you."

 

"You wanted it to be me...." Light's hand brushed over his own growing erection beneath the fabric of his pants, "Needed it to be me."

 

L pushed forward against the cuffs, against the bars of the cage, pressing himself hard against them. He shut his eyes, sighing, “Kira....am I your next victim then...can you kill so personally....so close....” He opened his eyes again, staring into Light's.  _Am I to die then? “_ I knew you’d come for me.”

 

Light laughed softly, slowly unbuttoning his shirt under L’s wide-eyed stare. “Kill you? No L, that’s not what this is about.” He shrugged his shirt off and leaned close to the cage’s bars. So close L could smell him, an odd clash of soap-cleansed skin and danger. A conspiratorial whisper, “No...I’m going to make you call me kami and beg for release.”

 

L heaved against the bars and snapped, “Never.” But he knew it was an awful, terrible lie as soon as he said it. 

 

“Oh yes, L.” Light licked his lips then brought a finger to his mouth, wetting it. “You’ll be praying to Kira, begging for forgiveness for your sins against me.”

 

L’s eyes narrowed but his cock twitched. He hissed, “Never!”

 

Light held his wet finger out and lightly brushed the tip of L's nipple, causing the other man to jerk violently. "Really? Your body says differently." He slowly circled L's nipple, bringing it to an erect rosy peak.

 

L’s chest was heaving now and he was feeling a bit weak, glad for the handcuffs holding him up. He shook his head and panted, "Light....stop....I can't--" But instead, Light wet another finger and started to play with L's other nipple, brushing it with the pad of his thumb. L melted into the bars a little, his lips parting, "Oh...." He looked down at his now weeping cock and back up to Light. "Why are you doing this..."

 

"Because you want me to...."

 

Light pulled his hands back and watched L's pupils open up in the loss of that touch. He lightly wiped a finger across L's slit, gathering a pearly drop of precum. The motion barely made contact but L shivered hard, "Fuck!" 

 

Light smiled at the reaction and brought the drop to L's lips, just out of reach beyond the bars. L was going to have to use his tongue, and Light was going to make him. "Lick, L."

 

L stared at Light's finger and shook his head 'no,' but he was starting to tremble all over. Light sat up a little bit and caught L's eye, then took one of L's fingers jutting through the bars into his mouth and ran his tongue along it. L exhaled a soft moan, imagining Light's mouth around other parts of his body, that silky tongue softly sliding across veins. _I want him. I want Kira. And I can’t stop myself._ His eyes focused again on Light's finger in front of his face and he extended his tongue to lick the drop from it.

 

Light grinned, "Good boy." He let his finger find its way into L's mouth and be sucked, watching L's pride crumble away bit by bit, exposing conflicted desire, raw lust. He pulled his finger back and traced it down L's thin chest, across his stomach and stopped just above his cock. His eyes burned into L, "Say you want Kira. Admit it to me." _It’s already written all over your soul._

 

"No...." But L wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out. _If I admit it..._ He felt Light's finger start to lightly stroke the base of his cock and he groaned, "I can't....don't make me....." _...then he wins._

 

Light's finger traveled further up L's cock, tracing along the large vein on the underneath side. He whispered, "Just submit to me L. And you can have Kira as I know you desperately desire."

 

"Oh god....." 

 

Light's finger circled the head and followed the line of his ridge, caressing it a bit faster as he watched L try to press himself harder against the bars."Which god L....tell me....."

 

L was panting, nearly broken, wanting nothing more from life, from the world, than just to have Light take hold of his cock and stroke him. Breathless, barely audible, "Kira....I want you...." He closed his eyes, avoiding the ashes of his pride, "Kami....." 

 

Light exhaled his triumph, then leaned forward to lick across L's lips between the bars. They parted in a needy moan, and Light slipped his tongue inside as he gave L's cock a squeeze. He whispered forcefully, "Now beg your god for forgiveness." _Play my game._

 

Something in L rose up and tried to fight one last time, "I have committed no sin against you...." 

 

Light pulled back with a disappointed sigh, and released L's cock, making L gasp with the loss of sensation. "I see." _Yes, fight me. Fight against yourself._ He stood up and gazed down impassively at the look on L's face, a look of a man who had immediately come to regret what he'd just said. _Or try._ Light shrugged and started to walk over to the door as if to leave.

 

"Light....wait....WAIT!" L rattled his cuffs in the cage, shifting on his knees to try to get his attention. He smiled a little with relief as Light did stop, his back turned away but head bent as if to listen. L went on, "Come back....I.....I'll confess...." Quieter, "My sins are many, kami." He held his breath as Light slowly turned around, and felt secret joy at the gratified look on Light's face. "Please come back...." 

 

Light went back to kneel in front of the cage, smiling darkly, and started to unbutton his pants. "Yes your sins are many." He pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and tossed his pants aside. "Go on."

 

L nodded and pressed close to the bars again, an excited whisper as he reveled in the sight of Light's perfect body, "I...I have tried to catch you, to...to deliver you into the hands of those who would kill you."

 

Light warmed a bit of lube in his hand as L watched with eyes wide with anticipation. He leaned one hand against the bars, staring into L's eyes, and let his other lubed hand travel slowly across both their erections, tip to tip. "And what else..."

 

L moaned loudly at that slick friction, his eyes darting from Light's stroking hand to his intense stare. "I...I have lied to you...tricked you...."

 

“More....”

 

L bit the bars, groaning around them as Light focused on the head of his cock. “I tried to stop Kira from killing...stop your justice ...”

 

Light increased the pressure slightly at that and sped up his long strokes across their lengths. "These are very grave sins L...."

 

L's fists were clenching and unclenching in the cuffs, his hips pumping into Light's hand when it moved across him. "Yes...yes...forgive me kami...."

 

Light scooted forward on his knees in front of L and pressed their cocks together in both his hands, stroking them as one. "And have you earned my forgiveness L?" He pushed his fist tightly down their cocks, causing L to gasp hard, his face crumpling with the pleasure.

 

Eyes wide, "I'll earn it Light....I'll earn it every day for the rest of my life....." He squirmed against the bars, "Just make me come....please....please....Kira.....force me...make me..."

 

Light was getting close to orgasm himself, watching L fall apart so completely under his touch. He stroked faster, moaning softly into L's face, "You've wanted this from me since the beginning haven't you?"

 

L nodded frantically, "Yes YES!" He writhed again as Light twisted his fist around the head of his cock, his eyes squinting back tears the sensations were so intense.

 

"And how will you earn my forgiveness....." 

 

"Oh fuck....I'll....I'll hide you...I'll join you....give my body to you....give you all the earthly power I have....." _I'll do anything if I can have this again and again and again...._

 

Light's eyes shone and he pressed his body closer to the bars, closer to L. "Will you kill with me L?" Faster, firmer. 

 

Tears were streaming down L's face, he was broken and overcome and on the edge of ecstasy. "YES!"

 

Light pressed his lips to L's wide open mouth and devoured him, his prey, his prize. He felt L's cock jerk hard in his hand and knew he was about to explode. They both were. Between that violent kiss, "Then let go. Submit. NOW."

 

Immediately, L nearly screamed into Light's mouth, and he was shaking against the cage as he came, pressed against Light's cock and feeling it shoot too. His body was just an immobilized vessel, a sacrifice chained to the shore and the tide was beating against him. Wave after wave of pleasure, horror, need, thrill, realizations of what he'd done and said and thought and wanted. And regret was not a part of it. Guilt was drowned in that sea.

 

And as L came up for air, dizzy, defeated, emptied out and ready to be filled with the will of Kira, he whispered to Light, "Say you want me. Want L. Admit it to me."  _Was this just about breaking me, getting me to submit, or does he actually need me as much as I need him?_ “Please.”

 

Light sighed and released their softening cocks, scooting closer and embracing L. The bars were cold between them, but Light barely noticed it. Instead he focused on L's warm panting breath, the smell of sweat and sex on L's skin. "I want you L." His mouth found L's and he kissed him softer than before, trying to let him know that the future, Kira's ascendant future, would be glorious not terrifying. Now that he had submitted to Kira. Now that L was his. He pulled back and smiled. "I admit it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love your comments, I admit it ;)


	2. Piece of Cake

Time was meaningless here, and L wondered for the hundredth time how long he’d been in this cage, whether it was day or night outside. When Light was coming back. Whether he’d let him out. 

 

Light had released him from his handcuffs (they still dangled at the corners of the cage, taunting him) so he could sleep, but it wasn’t easy to get comfortable in this cramped space. L found himself wishing, for the first time he could remember, that he didn’t have to crouch. Light had left him bottled water and a blanket, and that was it. Once a day he’d come in to feed L something atrocious like caesar salad or fried chicken or a hamburger through the bars with a fork. Even though L detested the food, he knew he needed the calories, and his only bright spot in this dark existence was seeing Light. Even though Light hadn’t touched him since that first day. 

 

_That first beautiful day._

 

When he was left alone again he just jerked off into the blanket instead, thinking about Light. Light’s body. His hands on L’s cock. The way he’d made L orgasm so hard he couldn’t think about anything else. What it would be like to touch him. The look of Light’s face as he came, how alive, how beautiful Kira was. How it had felt to be under Light’s power, his spell. It made him angry and frustrated he couldn’t recapture that feeling, not without Light. But there wasn’t much else to do here but try. L looked at the sad state of the crusty and nearly stiff blanket. _I must have been here for weeks for it to get like this_. 

 

So when Light walked in that day holding the biggest piece of strawberry cake L had ever seen, he gasped. _Light’s here...he’s holding cake...I’m going to cum so hard later._  He whispered, “Kami...” and grabbed the bars, smiling happily up at Light. _Or will you finally touch me again? See me again?_

 

Light stopped halfway between the door just to take it all in...L in a cage...naked...already hard...and looking genuinely happy to see him, no _thrilled_ to see him. He _almost_ felt a little bad for tricking L, making him think he’s been here for some interminable period of time when it’s just been a few days. Light showed up randomly to feed him, making L think a whole day had passed and it had only been a few hours.

 

He smiled to hear L call him ‘kami’ and walked up to the front of the cage, looking down at L with interest. _Progress_. “L...” He set the plate of cake on a table beside him, watching L eye it hungrily, then squatted in front of the cage. He grinned, “Are you hungry?” He hadn’t so much as touched L or even the cage in the past couple days, just wanted to make him hungry for more than food, desperate for his touch, desperate for him. _Seems to be working. He’s practically trembling at the sight of me._

 

L nodded slowly, licking his lips. “Yes...”

 

Light tilted his head, “Yes what...” 

 

”Yes kami.” L shifted nervously in his crouch, eyes cast down but sneaking up to gaze at Light. 

 

Light wrapped his hand around a bar in front of L’s face and slid it down slowly and back up again. “And what are you hungry for L...”

 

L stared at those elegant fingers, imagining something else between them. He swallowed hard and leaned closer to the bars. “Let me out and I’ll show you.” He put his hand over Light’s. “Kami.” _You Light. I’ve done nothing but imagine your face when I can’t see it. Your touch when I can’t feel it. Don’t you want me?_

 

Light felt himself starting to get hard and looked down between L’s thighs. _Already rock hard. Perfect._

 

L flushed as he followed Light’s gaze to his nearly vertical, dripping cock. _Is this what he wants to see?_ Breathless, “I can’t help it.” He squeezed Light’s hand. “Please...let me out.” He pushed his erection through the bars towards Light, bending his head to lick Light’s fingers in desperation. _Just see?!_ He was panting, heart pounding, “You said you wanted me...so touch me...use me Light...kami...”

 

 _So demanding. We’re getting there L_. Light hummed, but pulled his hand back slowly from the bars.

 

Light pulling away felt like someone ripping open a barely healing wound. L’s hand shot out towards him, trying to grab him, yelling, “No!” 

 

Light stood up, his expression now blank.  _Don't ever say no to me._ “Put your hands back in the cuffs. Now.” L trembled a bit but did as he said and Light closed the cuffs around his wrists. _Snap_!

 

Light walked over to take the plate of cake, giving him a backwards look. He sat down with it just out of reach of L, and stuck the fork in deep, wrenching out a big piece of icing. He held it up to his mouth, a devious smile on his lips. “Strawberry. Isn’t that your favorite L? I bet its gonna be delicious.” 

 

L sighed but it came out a little like a squeak. _I shouldn’t have tried to grab him. Now he’s going to torture me. With cake._ L bit his lip, staring at both Light and the sumptuous dessert, and now unable to move. _He’s teaching me._

 

Light stuck out his tongue and licked the huge glob of icing off the fork, working it around in his mouth, eyes closed. “Mmmmmmmm....oh L it’s even better than I thought it’d be.” He licked around his mouth, a half-smile forming there. “I really must say, I thought I was going to let you out today...” He ate another bite and L winced. “But after that little display, I’m just not so sure you’re ready.”

 

L inhaled sharply, “I am! I’m ready.” He shut his eyes and pushed his hips forward, cock jutting through the bars. “You have no idea how ready.”

 

Light laughed. “Oh you’re just saying that because I have cake.” Another bite.

 

L shook his head fast. “No...but...” _Cake doesn’t hurt things._

 

“Maybe I might be convinced to share. Under the right circumstances.”

 

L whined. He pressed himself against the bars in frustration, “What do you want....you already know you can have me...that I’d help you...” His voice went lower, a bit of the old L seeping in, “...if you bothered to let me out of here.”

 

Light pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him, then swiped a finger in the strawberry icing. “Share with me your true name L...” He stared into wide grey eyes and slowly smeared the icing in streaks across his smooth muscular chest. “And I’ll share this.” He scooted up closer to the bars, so close he could feel L’s panting breath against his skin.

 

L rested his head against the bars, smelling Light, the strawberry icing, a sugary seductive mix that was making him dizzy, desperate. _My last shield against you._ A whisper, “You’ll kill me....”

 

“That’s just a chance you‘ll have to take...if you want out of here...if you want more...” Light took another swipe of icing and licked it off his finger seductively, watching L closely. He whispered against the bars, “What’ll it be...”

 

”Light...” L squeezed his eyes shut, the battles inside between self-preservation and overwhelming desire ripping him apart.

 

 _Don’t be scared L. This is right._ Light leaned against the bars and kissed L, his sugary lips intoxicating him, poisoning him, reassuring him. And L moaned into it, tongue darting around Light’s mouth trying to taste him, taste the sugar, the man he craved. Light pulled back, an expectant look on his face.

 

”I...I don’t want to die...” L was trembling all over, defeat soaking into his bones. He welcomed it into the emptiness that was there before, and it filled him with warmth. _Not fear._

 

Light brought his chest up close to L’s face, almost within licking distance. “That’s up to you. Don’t give me a reason to kill you. And I won’t.”

 

L looked up at him hopefully. “Really...?” _What is this feeling...I cannot name it...._

 

Light stroked his face through the bars, “I promise.”

 

L froze against that touch, eyes locked with Light. As if in a trance he murmured, “L Lawliet.” _You won long ago. This is just the trophy._

 

Light’s eyes shone in triumph. Excitedly, “And do you swear it? Swear it to me, your god.”

 

L whispered, “I swear it kami.” _Take your prize. But give me something...please..._

 

Light pressed his chest against the bars and L lapped feverishly at the icing across his skin, whimpering as he tried to get every last bit he could, straining to reach it all. And when L had finally licked up every last bit he turned hungry eyes to Light. “More...please.”

 

Light leaned back and went to pick up the cake, but L went on, “No....not cake.” He leaned his cheek against the bars and gazed at Light with deep emotion in his eyes. “More you.” _And all of me._

 

Light’s hand stilled above the cake and he paused a moment to meet L’s soft gaze. _Maybe you are ready. Almost._ He got up and walked behind the cage, and opened the digital lock on the back of it, the door swinging wide. L followed him with his eyes best he could, biting his lip in anticipation.

 

Light got on his knees and entered the cage behind L, running his hands slowly up L’s legs, his sides, across his back and shoulders. “Are you ready L?” _Convince me._

 

And L was leaning back, pulling against the cuffs, smiling and panting as Light stroked his body. “Yes...yes...oh fuck yes.” Light’s fingertips on his skin felt like shocks of electricity, trails of fire burning and thrilling him. _There’s nothing else like this. Like you._

 

Light scooted up closer behind L, wrapping his hands around his waist and rubbing slow circles lower, lower. He placed his mouth on L’s neck, just lightly brushing his lips there, “How do I know you belong to me completely L?” His fingers stroked L’s thighs teasingly, and Light felt them twitch beneath his touch. “How do I know you speak true after so many lies...” Light licked up L’s neck, and L moaned softly, his erection throbbing and jerking. “Do you lie...”

 

“No....no kami....I swear it....swear it...swear...” He turned his head, trying to reach for Light’s mouth, his kiss.

 

Light pulled his hands back and L jerked against the cuffs, exhaling in angry frustration. _Touch me! Don’t stop!_ He cried out, “Why won’t you let me out? I’ll do whatever you want! Whatever you say!” He thrashed a bit, chest heaving.

 

Light grinned to see L fight, but L couldn’t see. “Oh you’re getting angry now are you?” His hands traveled up L’s arms all the way to his cuffed hands and he pushed his fingers between L’s splayed ones. He leaned to whisper into L’s ear, “Maybe I just like to see you beg.”

 

L leaned his head back on Light’s shoulder, “I’ll beg. I’ll beg you kami.” 

 

Light pushed one hand into L’s inky hair and pulled, his other hand pressing into L’s mouth. “I’m going to make you cum L...” He let L suck his fingers, gettting them wet. “...as you know only I can make you.”

 

L moaned around his fingers and nodded, sucking like his life depended on it. _And it probably does._

 

Light pulled his fingers back with a pop, a forceful whisper as he probed L’s entrance with wet fingers, “Start begging L.” He scissored his fingers, marveling at how L’s body wasn’t even fighting him, was open to him already. “Now.”

 

L pushed back against him, straining in the cuffs, “Fuck me Light....please...I’m begging you...just use me, make me come, oh please...”

 

Light pushed his pants down and spit in his hand, stroking his cock slick. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, ready to plunge. “Tell me you surrender L.” He pushed into L, about halfway in and L shuddered hard. “Scream it!”

 

L groaned with the sudden invasion, and gasped, “I surrender!”

 

Light wrapped an arm around his waist and another around his neck, yanking L down on his body, “You know I’m the only one who can understand you. The only one who ever has.”

 

L panted, “Yes...” _I do know it..._

 

Light started moving inside him, reveling in that tight hot pressure, L clenching around him. “Because I see you L. Who you really are.” He sucked in L’s earlobe and tongued it. “And only you can understand Kira...tell me you do...you see me...”

 

”I...I see you Light...I see what you are...”

 

Light rammed him harder, slamming him into the bars, “And what am I?”

 

L moaned as Light was completely unraveling him, banging against his prostate, his weeping cock untouched and throbbing. “A...god...” _My god...mine..._

 

 _That’s it..._ Light almost came right then, but held back, slowing slightly, wanting it to last a bit longer. “Yes...and I know what you need L...I know what you want from your god.” He reached around, teasing L’s engorged cock. “A challenge.” He ran his hand up and down its length. “A game.” 

 

L moaned loudly, thrusting into Light’s hand as best he could while getting pounded. He was beyond speech, only able to absorb the words of Light and burn them into his mind without question.

 

”To finally be beaten.” Light stroked him harder, feeling his orgasm beginning to build. “To be ravaged.” Biting his shoulder savagely, “To fucking LOSE.” And he finally let go, pulsing into L and teeth sinking further into pale soft skin with a low moan.

 

L tensed, frozen, smashed against the bars and finally lost it, vision blurring as he exploded in spurts between Light’s fingers with a whimper, “Kira...” He shuddered and then fell limply against Light, twitching, hanging from his shackled wrists.

 

Light leaned forward to support him, kissing the place he bit, kissing up L’s neck, nuzzling his face against that silky hair. “No secrets between us anymore L Lawliet.” 

 

L sighed contentedly, “None Kira.” He turned his head to look at Light with grateful grey eyes.

 

Light smiled, kissing him gently, their tongues entwining and still tasting of sugary sweet icing. Between their kiss, “Wasn’t it easy to submit, L? Wasn’t it delicious?”

 

L smiled into Light’s mouth, “A piece of cake, kami.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more cage trash? Should L be let out? Leave me a comment! Its easy...a piece of, well you know ;)
> 
> Cake - Melanie Martinez (https://youtu.be/0s77yLAG8a8)  
> 


	3. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always as they appear.

L stared up at the top of the cage, his arms splayed out, long pale fingers encircling the bars to either side of him. He was on his back, knees bent and a bit scrunched up to fit, but it was the most comfortable way to sleep. _Or_ _try to sleep._ Light had disappeared again, for how long he had no idea. He'd deduced that Light was purposefully manipulating his sense of time, but he didn't care anymore. He only cared that he was stuck in here and Light was somewhere out there on the other side of the bars. _Each time he visits we come a little closer to something._ _Some understanding._ But here he still was, locked away. Separated from him. _From Kira._

 

He sighed and looked around the cage, trying yet again to find it. A camera. _You have to be watching me. As I watched you, in your home, while you were handcuffed in that cell on my orders._ But like all the many times before he'd looked, he couldn't detect anything other than corners of steel, vertical shadows. But it was there somewhere, and Light was watching. He knew it. He hoped it.

 

He released his grip on cold metal and let his fingers trace over his by now filthy body, tangle in his matted hair. _I’m disgusting. Light wouldn’t touch me even if he did come back._ His hands clenched tightly, anxiously in his hair and he kicked the cage hard, turning onto his side and letting his hand travel lower, imagining it was Light. The old L would have been embarrassed, knowing he was probably being watched. _That L is gone. I want you to see me._

 

He closed his eyes and whispered into the darkness as he started to stroke, "What do you want from me? What's left for me to give you?“ _Faster_. Whispering breathless...”Light...” He arched into his hand, curled in a fetal position, then around two hands now grasping towards a ghost, cradling a memory of god. _Harder_. “Light....” And he hoped Light was watching him. Feeling something.

 

Because he couldn’t feel anything. Not anymore. _Not without you. Without..._

 

” _Kira_...”

 

\------

 

Light was indeed watching, sitting still and quiet in front of his laptop, cock hard and mind racing. _He’s calling for me again. For Kira. I should go to him. End this._

 

Light wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up, but he felt the deep necessity in all of it. Even now, Rem was doubtful that Light could pull this off—it hadn’t been easy to convince her to even let him try. _But I had to. I had to try. Your life belongs to me, to Kira, not that foul being._

 

And so he’d taken L here, a secret place Ryuk had helped him find, and hidden them both from the team, the world for the past week. Locked L away from everything but him, made his world come into sharp focus in shadow and deprivation. And in that darkness the blinders had started to come off them both _. I haven’t been chasing L and you haven’t been chasing Kira. We’ve been chasing this._

 

But time was running out, and Rem’s patience with it. He recalled now his words to her:

_Misa loves me but you know as well as I do I could never make her happy. Rem, give him to me and I will save her life for you, and she and you can both go find real happiness. Let me save her. Perhaps she may even come to love you one day, free from me. From Kira._

 

And her words to him, cold and calculating:

_You have one week. If it doesn’t work I’ll kill you and him. I’ll be rid of you both either your way, or my way. I don’t care if it means my death if Misa is safe and away from you forever._

 

One week was nearly up. _Tomorrow_.

 

 _Is he ready? Is it real?_ Light knew that L’s acceptance of defeat had to be genuine, it wasn’t something Light could merely explain the necessity of. He had to feel it himself, know it in his bones. Come to his own realizations and break in clean halves for Kira to mend.

 

But at this point it didn’t really matter. There’s no more time. _He either will join me tonight or we will both die tomorrow._ Lightstood up and picked up a collar and leash, and a certain black book, and walked out the door. _My last gambit._ It was time to know.

 

_Can I save you L? Can I save us both?_

 

———

 

L heard the creak of the door and saw the slice of illumination he now associated with Light’s arrival. He immediately stopped what he was doing and rolled over to a crouch, sitting up against the bars. Biting his lip and waiting, for a word this time, a look this time, or dare to hope, a touch. _He’s holding something in his hand._ _Not food._ It excited him that maybe Light wasn’t just here to silently feed him. _Maybe he wants more again. I need more. I need you._

 

Light walked over to the table and put down the book he was holding, then turned to L, crouching so they were eye-to-eye. L was breathing fast, pupils dilated from more than darkness. Light looked him over, “L...how are you?” His cock was glistening with precum and saliva, wet from stroking right before Light walked in. It leaked more pearly fluid at the sound of Light’s voice. _He’s even_ _harder_ _now I’m here._

 

L grasped the bars, leaning his face against them, closer to Light. _I can smell you. So clean._ “I missed you kami.” A hopeful smile started, but died on his face.

 

Light tilted his head, “Then why the long face?” 

 

L’s eyes cut across his filthy body, ashamed. “I’m dirty. I need to bathe.” 

 

Light extended a graceful finger and stroked the underside of L’s still slick cock, base to tip, letting it slide in slow circles around the leaking head. L’s face contorted as he mewled, and it jerked from his finger but Light followed it, unrelenting, teasing. He whispered to L, “You are dirty aren’t you...I’ve been watching you, L. I’ve seen what you do in your...spare time.” 

 

L gasped as Light stroked faster, eyelids fluttering, eyes rolling back until the whites showed. “I wanted you to see. _” Did it thrill you? To hear me moan for you?_ He started to tremble as Light’s finger circled his slit and pressed in slightly, rattling the handcuffs hanging from the bars he was clenching so tightly. A hoarse whisper, “Oh kami yes...touch me...please...more....”

 

Light pulled his finger back and L’s eyes flew open and focused, grief plain across his face. “I can do better than that L. I think it’s finally time to let you out of there. If you think you’re ready.” _You didn’t grab at me this time._

 

L nodded emphatically, “I’m ready, so ready! Please let me out.” He bit his lip and hoped, hoped, hoped. 

 

Light reached into his pocket and took out a leather collar and leash. He smiled, “I brought you a present. What do you think?” He leaned closer, dangling the collar in front of L’s wide eyes, whispering, “Do you love it?” He fingered the supple leather with his thumb. “Do you want it?”

 

L inhaled sharply, his cock bobbing through the bars as he stared at the collar. Under his breath, he mumbled something unintelligible, a bit excitedly, grinning.

 

Light cupped his ear dramatically, “What’s that L? Speak up.”

 

A bit louder, “I love it, kami.” Eyes up to Light’s. “I want to wear it.”  _You own me already. Put it on me and keep me near to you._

 

Light looked at him hard then. _I only get one shot at this._  “Put your hands in the cuffs. I’m opening the door.” L didn’t question him, just held thin wrists between steel scythes and let them snap. Light took a deep breath and stood up, L’s eyes following him around to the back of the cage. He unlocked the door and ducked inside behind L, restrained, and slipped the black leather collar around his bowed neck. He locked it with a tiny padlock then gathered the leash in his hand, pulling back with a small jerk. _A symbol of your submission. I must remind you a little longer._

 

L hummed, his heart speeding. _I do belong to you. And where you lead me I shall go._

 

Light unlocked each of the handcuffs holding L’s wrists and stepped back out of the cage, leading L out as well. L crawled behind him, and when Light stopped in front of the table, he did too and sat there on his knees at Light’s feet.

 

Softly, “You said you would kill with me, L. With Kira. If you want to go with me and leave this place, that is what you must do.” He took the black book from the table, gazing down at it, brushing his fingertips across the cover nearly lovingly. “So I’ll tell you a secret now, as you have told me yours.”  _This is it then. Show me._ “This... is a death note. It is not of this world, but was given to me by a god of death. A shinigami. If you write the name of a person while picturing their face...” He took out a pen from his jacket. “...that person will die.”

 

L stared up at him in shocked silence. _So this is the source of Kira’s power— your power?_

 

Light stared back, his eyes embers burning into L, setting afire the space between them. _Can you understand?_ “I’m going to make a new world, L.” _Can you make my world with me?_ “A place of justice, a safer world where evil flees at the sound of my name.” He clenched his fist, “Kira.” Light crouched down in front of L, hoping that the other man couldn’t see his fervent wish behind amber eyes, couldn’t see his desperation. _Can we have a world just for us?_ “Are you ready L?” _And given the choice, what will you write?_

 

L, emphatically, “Yes kami.” _Your magic...you’d share this with me. It bleeds through you already. Will consume the world as you consume me._ “What name?”

 

 _That is the question._ Light turned on a small TV that was sitting on the table, switching it to the news. “I’ll let you decide.” He slowly handed the book and pen to L and went to sit in a chair in front of him, the leash dangling between them. “Just picture the face and write their name.” _Write out our fates._

 

L looked down at the book in his hands and read the cover. _Death note. But this is my life’s salvation._ “Light....” A thought occurred to L.  _I could write his name._ He looked up at Light and then to the news program, criminals’ names and faces flashing across the screen.  _I could write my own_.

 

Light looked at him impassively, waiting. “Just write.” _Make your choice._

 

L gripped the pen tightly and pressed it to paper, ink flowing as blood from a wound, blotching his halting script. A name appeared, and in his mind, a face. He didn’t need the news to tell him who to write; his mind was an encyclopedia of criminals’ names and faces, the worst of the worst, the ones who’d gotten away. The ones he knew were guilty but had beaten the system and been released. The ones nobody knew about but him. _The monsters._ And the power of that, of having the ability to right all those wrongs at his fingertips, it overwhelmed him, and he was scribbling frantically, chest heaving. Writing faster and faster as faces cycled through his mind like projected slides, switching, clicking, advancing. Ending.

 

Light went to his knees too and looked down at what L was writing, and a dam of relief broke open. A laugh started within his gut and it bubbled up inside him until he was grinning beside a giggling L. “L...” He looked at his friend, caked with dirt, inky hair tangled and knotted, collared and leashed and _his_. He started to laugh softly, putting an arm around L as he wrote more and more names, intently gazing down with an expression of satisfied concentration. “Yes...yes...keep going L...go to the end...”

 

L finally got to the last name in his mind and lifted the trembling pen, letting Light take it and the death note back. He turned his grey eyes to Light, hand out, frozen as if still holding the pen. “Did I do what you wanted, kami? Was that...ok?” The look on Light’s face was unreadable to L. Something new was there, something he hadn’t seen before, ever.

 

Light felt an ache between his lungs and needles pricking behind his eyes. He pulled L into a tight embrace, burying his face in his grime and descecration and defeat. But they had won, they both had won, and as he pulled back to face a surprised L he whispered, “You did perfect.” Light kissed him then, deeper and deeper, and he didn’t care that L tasted stale, that his fingers stuck in his hair. He only cared that L also reached for him, kissed him back, smiling and crying and pulling. And that their new battlegrounds would be those where they stood together as one.

 

”Light, let’s go somewhere else. Anywhere else, please.” Tears streamed down his face, leaving lines in dirt and dust caked there. But he was happy, happier than he’d ever remembered. “Like a place with a bathtub for example.” He smiled a little, and Light let out a choked laugh, trying not to let his own emotions overwhelm him.

 

Light picked him up, carrying him out the door and down to the bathroom. He set L down on the floor while he turned the water on. As he waited for it to get hot and fill up the tub, he spoke to L, still a bit reeling. “I was only half sure you wouldn’t write my name you know.” He unhooked the leash and motioned for L to get into the tub. _You don’t yet understand how much was at stake L._

 

“Of course I thought about it.” L got in and the warm soothing water felt blissful. He splashed it on his face. “Thought about writing my own name.” Light took some soap and lathered it up in his hands, rubbing it all over L’s thin frame. “Or that it could have been a fake. A fake book and you were testing me.” He gazed down to the now-full tub, quietly, “But I did what I wanted to do. Even if it was a fake, I didn’t care. I want to join you, Kira.”

 

Light’s soapy hand stilled on L’s body, and he exhaled hard. “It wasn’t a fake.” _I trusted you and you didn’t let me down._ He squirted some shampoo into his hand and lathered L’s hair, scrubbing all the accumulated dirt away, then rinsed it clean, the knots and tangles unknitting as well. “Those people are dead L.” He smiled wide, thinking of that. “As doornails.” Light scrubbed under the collar, moving it up around L’s delicate neck, then washed his curved back. “How do you feel about that?”

 

L giggled a little at Light and rubbed some soap from his eyes. “Good.” He bit his thumb, mulling that over. He looked down at himself.  _Clean at last._ And back to Light, his hand taking Light's and holding it against his chest. Softer, "Good, kami."

 

Light's fingers twitched under L's, feeling that beating heart beneath pale wet skin, those wide eyes full of soft emotion, and he couldn't take it anymore. He climbed into the bathtub with L, still fully clothed, and crashed into his lips, making the bathwater slosh out onto the floor as he yanked off his sopping clothes. He panted against L's neck, "L I'm sorry...I had to do it...." Light's hands kneaded his flesh, and L was melting, whispering his name. _My true name._

 

L was pulling Light closer against him, hands traveling over the body he'd fantasized incessantly about touching. The person he knew he needed more than water or freedom or breath. And he was reaching back across a chasm to grasp Light's hand and bring it to his lips, and then place it on the collar. "You aren't sorry...." He moaned as Light’s still soapy hand started to stroke L slowly, long languorous movements from base to tip. "You loved it all...as I did. Didn’t you....kami...” 

 

Light's fingers clenched into the collar at the broken way L moaned that, and he felt so hard he ached. He couldn't lie, there was no point to anymore. "Yes!" He yanked the collar up, pulling L's mouth to meet his again. He flinched as both L's hands wrapped around his cock under the water, "But I want more than just sex from you."

 

L gasped, not feeling completely sane in the moment, "What else?" 

 

“Your mind.” Light's tongue traveled down L's neck and across his collarbone as he kept up his stroke. "Your soul.” Going lower, he licked and sucked at L’s nipple, and L spasmed in the water, arching into his mouth. “Your devotion.” Licking across L’s chest to take his other nipple in his mouth, “Your power.” L threaded fingers into his hair, panting. Light kissed across the middle of his chest and let his forehead rest there a moment. Very softly, “Your love.”

 

And L shot through Light’s fingers suddenly, gasping ‘Kira’ as he came. Light sat up and kissed him through it, as he pulsed streaks of white into the bathwater and writhed beneath Light’s body. He finally opened his eyes when Light pulled back, breathless, “You have all those things already Light.” He started stroking Light again, his coordination previously forgotten amid the pleasure. “You have them kami.”

 

Light’s lips parted as he felt his own pleasure building, “I made you give them. I forced you.”

 

L shook his head, “I gave them freely. You didn’t need a cage.”

 

Light’s eyes closed and his hips thrust into L’s wet hand. “The cage wasn’t meant to hurt you...not to just break _**you**_.” He gasped as L added another hand. “The cage...was meant to free you from your own pride. To break us both.”

 

L gazed up at Light, and knew he’d never see anything as beautiful as him in this vulnerable moment. 

 

Light bit L’s collar, slid his tongue against it and across to soft skin. “To break the cage around your heart that kept you from me...from Kira...from what you really wanted.”

 

L’s vision blurred as he stroked faster, nodding through his tears,“Yes...yes...”

 

Light tensed, very nearly there, reaching his arms into the water and under L to lift and hold him as close as possible. “And is that cage gone L...did I break it?”

 

L pressed his head to Light’s. A broken whisper, “Yes kami.”

 

Light pushed hard into L’s hand and moaned as his orgasm shot through him, and L was stroking him fast, whispering in his ear that he  would always be here, that he belonged to Kira, to Light forever. Light lowered himself onto L when it was over, just letting his heartbeat slow, listening to the air enter L’s lungs and the metronome within him. “I wanted to build us a new world first, L. Before Kira did for everyone else.” He let his fingers find and push into L’s, “We will rule it together L.” He sighed happily, “We’ll be unstoppable.”

 

L kissed his hair and shivered a bit, the water was getting cold. But he didn’t care. Nothing mattered but Light’s sun warming him from the inside, and the knowledge that all Light’s plans would come to fruition at both their fingertips. Their new world, their home.

 

———-

 

It was Light’s turn not to sleep; L was curled next to him in bed, finally stretched out as he hadn’t been all week. Bony fingers grasped him even in sleep, and he stared up at the ceiling writing plans in his mind’s eye. And as if bidden, he felt a inhuman presence other than Ryuk in the room. _She’s come_.

 

Rem stood by the window, pale as the moonlight streaming in, and stared at Light and L for a long time.

 

Light didn’t say a word, but fingered L’s collar and stroked down his back as he slept. L smiled and dreamily murmured, “Kira....” 

 

And Rem gave him a cold nod, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home- Radical Face (https://youtu.be/P8a4iiOnzsc)


End file.
